La Mort n'est qu'un commencement
by bev28
Summary: Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui accueillit Harry après le sort de Voldemort mais la Mort elle-même. Et si Harry avait l'opportunité de tout changer ?


Bonjour, me revoilà avec un OS qui revisite un peu l'Histoire du monde magique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Résumé** : Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui accueillit Harry après le sort de Voldemort mais la Mort elle-même. Et si Harry avait l'opportunité de tout changer ?

Ce texte participe :

\- Au challenge quotidien de la gazette pour Serdaigle : Fleur de votre choix : le lys

\- Au défi Pick a Card – Three of Diamonds : écrivez une fanfiction sur les reliques de la Mort.

\- Au concours Super 2000 – BUFFLE – EAU : citation

\- Au défimage : drive . google open?id=1ipjn0x0ujMpu7He-77z8Dv5HymaOwpnM (élément tiré de l'image : le cerf)

\- Au défi Et si ?: Et Si Poudlard n'avait pas de Maison (point bonus de promotion)

**Disclaimers** : Rien ne m'appartient, tous est à JKR

* * *

**La Mort n'est qu'un commencement**

Harry Potter n'était pas triste. Pourtant il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers une mort certaine. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il était un horcruxe, que depuis ses un an, il avait un bout d'âme de Voldemort en lui. Le sorcier brun n'était même pas horrifié. Il voyait cette fin inéluctable. De plus, de sa mort dépendait la survie du monde magique. Il ne voulait ni ne pouvait lutter contre ça.

Voldemort eut peur que son ennemi de toujours se défile. C'était sans connaître le Gryffondor et sa profonde abnégation. Tom admit être impressionné quand Potter s'avança face à lui, sans peur, sans crainte, digne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, contrairement à ce qui était prévue, décida d'une mort rapide pour son illustre ennemi.

\- _Avada kedavra_ !

\- _Expeliarmus_ !

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent formant un halo d'énergie de toutes les couleurs. Bellatrix hurla quand son Maître tomba. Narcissa angoissa en voyant le seul espoir du monde magique, tombé, inerte.

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans un espace blanc et pure. Un sentiment de paix et de sérénité se dégageait de l'endroit. Soudain une forme noire et diaphane apparut. Elle portait une cape grise translucide, cela rappela à Harry, le revers de sa cape d'invisibilité. Et, à cet instant, il comprit. Devant lui, ce tenait la Mort.

\- Bonjour mon enfant ! J'avais tellement hâte de rencontrer mon petit maître !

\- Maî…Maître ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu les trois reliques ! et la baguette ?

\- Ah ! C'est tout l'art de la magie. Tu n'as jamais utilisé la cape qui te vient d'Ignotus pour nuire à quelqu'un. Voilà donc la première relique. Ensuite tu as eu la pierre de résurrection dans les mains et jamais tu n'as été tenté de ramener quelqu'un de l'au-delà. Enfin tu es devenu maître de la baguette de sureau. Draco Malefoy en désarmant Albus, s'est rendu maître de la baguette. Lorsque tu l'as désarmé en son Manoir, tu en es devenu le légitime porteur. Pourtant je sais que le pouvoir ne t'intéresse pas.

Harry était un peu noyé sous cette présentation, pourtant, la Mort continua, imperturbable.

\- Sache Harry, que pour devenir Maître de la mort, il ne faut pas le désirer. Voilà pourquoi tu l'es devenu. Mais pas seulement. Tu es un malfaisant bienfaiteur, un forçat compatissant, doux, secourable, clément, rendant le bien pour le mal, rendant le pardon pour la haine, préférant la pitié à la vengeance, aimant mieux se perdre que de perdre son ennemi, sauvant celui qui le frappe, agenouillé sur le haut de la vertu, plus voisin de l'ange que de l'homme !

\- C'est faux, je suis juste Harry, se désespéra le jeune homme.

\- Être juste toi ne veut pas dire que tu n'as aucune valeur, bien au contraire ! En tous cas tu n'y peux rien, tu es devenu le Maître de la Mort.

Harry soupira. Bien évidemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix, après tout il ne l'avait jamais eu.

\- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

\- Soit, tu rejoints mon monde et tu m'aides à récolter les âmes, soit, tu as à la possibilité de te réincarner. Si cela est ton choix, tu peux choisir l'époque de ta naissance.

Harry ne savait pas quoi choisir. Il avait déjà du mal à admettre qu'il était mort. Le jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans sentait les sanglots dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait rien demandé, pas à naître ni à devenir orphelin, ni le neveu mal aimé des Dursley et encore moins idole du monde Magique. Harry, finalement, voulait juste être aimé pour lui-même.

Soudain, un sentiment de joie le parcouru. Il releva brusquement la tête. Sous ses yeux s'avançait un magnifique cerf d'énergie pure. Dans ses bois imposants s'emmêlaient avec délicatesse de sublimes fleurs de Lys. Harry comprit immédiatement que c'était la représentation de ses parents. Le cerf, animagus de James Potter et le Lys en référence au prénom de sa mère Lily. Le cerf s'approcha et posa son museau sur le front du sorcier. Harry sentait des vagues de douceur le traverser et aussi comme une étrange tristesse. Ses parents voulaient qu'il se réincarne, qu'il ait une chance d'être heureux.

Malgré leurs encouragements, Harry hésitait. Passer l'éternité sans douleur, sans peine était une vision attrayante aussi. Pourtant, le sorcier savait au fond de son cœur qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser passer une chance de tout changer, de sauver le monde magique.

Harry caressa délicatement le museau du cerf et huma un instant l'odeur entêtante des Lys. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

\- Je souhaite me réincarner au temps des fondateurs !

\- Ah, mon jeune Maître, vous arrivez toujours à me surprendre ! La bonté qui vous anime est impressionnante. Je vais répondre à votre souhait. Cependant permettez-moi de veillez à ce que vous ayez une enfance heureuse.

Une larme s'échappa et coula sur la joue de Harry.

\- Merci.

-oOo-

Quand Harry Peverell ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux, il était sans aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie. La première chose qu'il vit s'était les doux yeux améthyste de sa mère et la première chose qu'il entendit fut la voix grave de son père.

Harry devint un beau garçonnet, il avait les cheveux ébène de son père, raide et léger. Ses yeux était d'un magnifique mauve améthyste hérité de sa mère.

Harry avait trois grands frères quelque peu surprotecteurs. Antioche, son aîné de vingt-cinq ans de plus que lui, était tête brûlée, il avait tout appris à Harry sur le vol sur balai. Seule son épouse arrivait à le canaliser. Cadmus était plus réservé, plus secret, néanmoins il adorait son dernier petit frère et lui avait fait découvrir sa passion : la lecture.

Ignotus était le préféré de Harry. Son frère âgé de quinze ans au moment de sa naissance avait adoré le pouponner. Puis, il lui avait tout appris sur la nature de la magie et de comment la respecter. Le couple Peverell adorait leurs enfants. Chacun d'eux avait eu une enfance baignée de simplicité et d'amour. Le jeune Harry devint un homme heureux et instruit.

Cette magnifique vie fut chamboulée. Lors de son dix-septième anniversaire. En même temps que Harry recevait son héritage magique, il récupéra tous ses souvenirs de sa vie de Harry Potter. Cette avalanche de souvenirs douloureux rendit le sorcier catatonique, il enchaînait crise de larmes sur crises de larmes.

Inquiets de la situation, les Peverell firent appel à un Merlin, l'érudit des sorciers. Actuellement le Mage Blanc était en train de projeter la création d'une école avec quatre jeunes sorciers prometteurs. Quand son vieil ami Aquatias Peverell lui avait demandé un service, dépassé par la santé de son dernier fils, il avait accouru.

Harry prit dans sa spirale de douleur, eu à peine conscience de la présence de Merlin dans sa chambre. Le Mage Blanc de son côté commençait à craindre le pire en écoutant les explications du père de famille. Comprenant que la source des douleurs de Harry se situait dans le domaine de l'esprit. Merlin utilisa la magie druidique afin d'entrer en communion avec l'esprit de son patient.

Ce qu'il y vit le hantera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Là dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier, se déroulait un des futurs probable de son monde, un futur terne et triste. Et la vie qu'avait vécu cet enfant, la douleur et le poids du destin en étaient omniprésents.

Aquatias en voyait des larmes sur les joues du plus grand Mage du siècle, sentit son cœur se serrer pour son cadet. Harry était si gentil et doux, jamais il n'avait de mauvaise intention. Il n'était que bonté. Le père trouvait cela tellement injuste qu'un être si pur soit en proie à de telles souffrances.

Merlin parcouru l'esprit de son patient et trouva enfin la matérialisation de ce dernier.

\- Harry ? Mon enfant, toute cette vie n'est plus la tienne. Tu es Harry Peverell, souviens-toi de ça et rien que de ça. Ta présence en ce temps a déjà modifié le futur. Les souvenirs que tu as sont comme une histoire jamais écrite. Revins vers les parents qui t'aime.

Harry leva la tête vers l'apparition du Mage Blanc. Il avait raison. Harry renifla avant de se concentrer. Merlin fut surpris de voir les souvenirs se ranger dans plusieurs livres composant une bibliothèque. Chaque livre avait un titre. L'un était « ne jamais ouvrir ». Harry, enfin libéré de son passé/avenir pu enfin reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Sa première action fut de se réfugier dans les bras de Hyacinthe Peverell, sa mère. Intérieurement, il remercia la Mort pour lui avoir donner une famille si bienveillante. Il avait toujours de l'affection pour James et Lili. Après tout dans cette vie son patronus était toujours un cerf. Et à quinze ans, il s'était échappé de la maison pour aller voir un Itinérant de passage. Ce dernier, couvert de tatouages, avait intrigué le jeune Harry. Au grand désespoir de ses parents, Harry avait convaincu l'homme de lui tatouer une fleur de Lys sur l'omoplate. Après le retour de ses souvenirs, Harry comprenait mieux son geste.

Merlin observait d'un œil pensif le cadet de son ami. Il n'avait jamais vu une aura si pure, si… si angélique. Et soudain le Mage percuta.

\- Elle a fait de toi un ange ! Elle ne doute décidément de rien !

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que Merlin parlait de la Mort, et que dans cette vie, il avait reçu un héritage angélique. Cela rappela à Harry le discours de la Mort qui le qualifiait d'être plus proche de l'ange que de l'homme. Elle s'était prise elle-même au mot.

\- Harry, je vois une magie puissance en toi ainsi qu'une immense bienveillance. Aimerais-tu m'aider dans mon projet d'école de magie ?

Le jeune Peverell vit là l'opportunité de changer l'évolution du monde magique en profondeur.

-oOo-

Harry stressait, il allait rencontrer les quatre fondateurs. Il appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre, peur que ce qu'il savait soit vrai, peur que ce soit faux.

Il entra dans le château de son enfance. Poudlard était immuable, peu importe l'histoire et le temps, elle restait la même.

Une douce jeune femme accueilli Harry. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait de jolies formes. Cependant ce qui la rendait belle, c'était le pétillement dans ses yeux chocolat et ses discrètes tâches de rousseur.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Je suis Helga Poufsouffle ! Je suis trop contente de te voir. Merlin n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi. Suis-moi je vais te présenter les autres !

Harry fut un instant saisi par un souvenir. Helga lui rappelait à la fois Hermione et Luna, entre enthousiasme et irréalité. Docile il la suivit. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Trois hommes et une femme étaient attablés. Harry reconnu immédiatement Merlin. Il déduisit également que la grande femme brune aux yeux anthracite était Rowena Serdaigle. L'homme blond se leva sur le champ un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Godric, car c'était lui, allait se présenter quand un étrange phénomène de magie eut lieu.

Une immense aura blanche engloba Harry et l'homme brun qui s'était immédiatement levé à leur arriver dans la salle. Merlin regarda avec satisfaction l'aura se développer puis disparaître soudainement.

Harry se sentit tout chose, il observa un instant l'homme face à lui. Deux immenses ailes blanches s'étaient ouvertes sur son dos. Harry sentait le poids rassurant des siennes. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer que son regard fut happé par deux billes vert opaline. De son coté, Salazar se perdit dans le regard améthyste de l'ange face à lui.

Helga, Godric et Helena ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Seul Merlin, en devinant les dessins de la mort avait compris. Elle avait décidé que Harry et Salazar seraient âmes sœurs, tous deux étant des anges. Merlin espérait juste que la Mort savait ce qu'elle faisait, car s'était certain que cela allait tout changer.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il sentait un lien si fort en lui et l'homme devant lui. Au vu des description des livres d'Histoire, il savait que cet homme était Salazar Serpentard. Pourtant Harry n'en ressentait aucune crainte. Il savait d'instinct que cet ange était son compagnon désigné par la magie, qu'il ne pourrait être heureux qu'avec lui.

Salazar de son côté était si soulagé. Il allait avoir vingt-cinq ans dans un mois. Et s'il n'avait pas rencontré son compagnon, son père l'aurait marié de force avec l'héritière du duché voisin. Salazar savait qu'il n'aurait jamais été heureux sans son compagnon. _Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu dans ce cas-là_ ?

Harry eut un mouvement né d'un instinct irrépressible, il alla se blottir dans les bras de Salazar. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, serra son âme-sœur contre son cœur.

A partir de ce jour-là, les quatre autres sorciers virent Harry et Salazar se découvrirent. Harry lui parla de sa première vie, du monde de la magie, de ce qu'il savait sur lui, des reliques de la mort et de sa seconde vie. Salazar parla de son enfance aristocratique et du mariage arrangé auquel il avait échappé de justesse.

Un soir, quelque mois après la rencontre des deux anges. Harry était blottit dans les bras d'un Salazar endormit après qu'ils se soient enfin aimés. Les yeux brillants d'amour et de fatigue, l'ange murmura de faible mot.

\- Merci, la Mort, merci…

-oOo-

L'Histoire changea irrémédiablement à ce moment-là. Salazar étant heureux et épanoui, il n'entra pas en compétition avec Godric. Ainsi le système de Maison ne vit jamais le jour. La première génération d'élèves fut répartie en fonction de leurs affinités magiques et non de leurs traits de caractère à onze ans.

Harry et Salazar n'eurent jamais d'enfant, ils se satisfirent de choyer les nombreux élèves qui passèrent dans les murs de Poudlard. Alors que Salazar enseigna les potions toutes sa vie, Harry lui enseigna la magie du Cœur et de l'Ame avant de succéder à Merlin.

-oOo-

\- Harry James Potter ! Tu pourrais dire au revoir à ta mère quand même ! Je ne vais pas te voir pendant plusieurs semaines !

Un Harry de quinze ans, nommé ainsi en l'honneur du premier directeur de Poudlard, rechigna.

\- Maman ! Je suis plus un bébé. En plus Cassiopée m'attend.

Lily eut un doux sourire. Cassiopée Rogue fille de son meilleur ami et de Bellatrix Black était amoureuse de son fils depuis toujours. A Poudlard, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le groupe de magie héréditaire. En effet Cassiopée comme sa cousine était Métamorphomage et Harry avait bizarrement hérité d'une magie Fourchelangue.

Lily avait hâte du moment où Harry se rendrait compte que sa meilleure amie était une fille et qu'elle était magnifique. Elle savait que James et Severus avaient parié en secret sur la date de leur mise en couple. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre.

\- Harry !

Le jeune sorcier fut percuté par un missile roux.

\- Églantine ! tu vas me briser les côtes s'exclama Harry en serrant toutefois très fort sa petite sœur dans les bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-elle dans la robe d'écolier de son frère.

\- Moi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Tu vas voir, cela va passer vite et l'année prochaine tu seras avec moi !

Églantine eut une moue boudeuse. Elle allait s'ennuyer sans son grand frère. Charles n'avait que cinq ans, il était trop petit pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser avec lui, même si elle l'aimait beaucoup.

NI Cassiopée, ni Églantine et encore moins Charles ne surent jamais que leur existence venait d'une expérience de la Mort et de la non-création de Maisons individualistes au sein de l'école Poudlard.

Comme quoi la Mort n'était qu'un commencement !

FIN

Alors ? qu'en dite vous ?


End file.
